The Charm of a Young Man
by Shadowguardianaku
Summary: Caesar is a handsome young man but, his personality draws attention as well. This is a Drabble collection of Caesar and relationships (including boy x boy). Rated T-M for potential passionate scenes. Mainly fluff.
1. Movie Night

"Should I wear this? Or should I wear this?" Caesar was having a hard time choosing what to wear. He was going to watch movies with girlfriend.

"Um.. Caesar you do realize you're just going to be at home right?" A green-haired boy told him. Brutus was the white-haired male's best friend, and he always made sure he made the right decision.

"Ah I know Brutus, but I want to make sure I look my best for her" the taller male was sparkling. He wanted everything to be perfect.

The best friend shrugged. He knew he couldn't do anything once Caesar had his mind set on something.

After 30 minutes, the blue-eyed teen had finally decided what to wear. "I'll chose this one."

"But you just said that one would be too casual."

"It's just here at my house right?"

His best friend facepalmed.

"Brutus-senpai! We're ready to go!" Caesar's two younger siblings came out of their room, ready to go to Brutus' house.

"Nel, Bianchi, I want you to sleep at the time you always do. Oh and no monkey business okay?" Caesar said in a brotherly tone.

"You're no fun Nii-chan!"

"Yeah! It's Friday night! We can stay up late!" The twins were tugging on his shirt.

"Alright fine just don't sleep too late." He sighed. The twins always knew how to convince their older brother. All they needed was to make an adorable face and that was it.

Brutus smiled and waved at Caesar as he left the house with the obnoxious children.

After getting the house to himself, the white-haired teen started getting everything ready for his night with his beloved. He made popcorn, chocolate-dipped strawberries, and picked the best movies he could think of.

He was really nervous by the time the girl texted him saying "I'm on my way". He wasn't usually nervous but, this was the first time she would be spending the night over at his house.

After 10 minutes, the door bell rang. Caesar hurried to the door, not wanting his love to wait outside for too long.

"A-ano" the pink-haired girl looked up at her boyfriend, blushing and holding a pillow against her chest. "Good evening Caesar", she shuffled her feet.

"Good evening Ichihime" the teen smirked lightly. "You're being quite adorable as always."

"Don't say those thing!" The girl squeaked and hid her face in the pillow.

The male chuckled and picked her up. "I'm just happy we're spending time together. We're going to watch lots of movies."

"Mm! I can't wait to watch them." Ichihime smiled warmly at him.

After settling in, the two sat on the couch ready to start the movie. Caesar placed his arm around her as they began watching it. He watched as his love ate popcorn adorably. Everything she did amused him. He couldn't help but notice all her adorable gestures.

The first movie they watched was a horror film and Ichihime gripped onto his arm for dear life. Caesar stroked her hair gently and chuckled.

"Don't worry Ichihime, I will protect you. You will be okay."

The girl looked up at him pouting, "You know I hate horror films. You're so mean." He blushed lightly.

"Forgive me I just wanted to see you hide. It's always so adorable." He stroked her cheek gently.

Ichihime turned red, "Are my reactions that amusing to you Caesar?" She snuggled against his chest, hiding her face.

Caesar kissed her forehead and chuckled, "You know me too well."

After a while they began to watch a romantic movie. Ichihime requested it after refusing to watch another horror film.

Caesar fed her a chocolate dipped strawberry, trying to set a romantic mood.

Ichihime blushed and chewed. She knew he was doing this to tease her. Or at least that's what she thought.

He smiled at her warmly and went back to viewing the film.

She was the only person he would show such a loving side to, besides his best friend and his younger siblings. Ichihime felt safe around him because of this.

Eventually the movie got to a love scene. Ichihime blushed and looked away from the screen as it was getting passionate between the two characters. Caesar kept watching trying to keep his composure. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Everything was quiet other than the scene going on.

After another minute of awkward silence, it finally ended and moved on to the next scene.

Caesar looked at Ichihime. The girl blushed because she could feel his eyes on her. "Did he feel awkward? What if I'm embarrassing him with my reaction this time? Did he want this?" She thought to herself feeling more embarrassed than she should, steam coming out of her head. She looked up to see him over her.

"How did he get this close so fast?!" She blushed madly, looking into his sky-blue eyes.

"You really are adorable no matter how you react." She blushed more as their lips grew closer together.

"I just didn't expect that scene so early." Caesar blushed lightly at the faint scent of chocolate in her breath, he didn't expect this at all. It was luring him in. "I just I'm not used to-"

Her words were cut off as he pressed his lips against hers. Ichihime blushed lightly and kissed him back. She was in a daze as the kiss persisted. The movie was now inaudible. All she could see was her gentle boyfriend, and all she could hear was the sound of their kissing.

Caesar held her closer as the kiss grew more passionate. Ichihime placed her arms around his neck and continued accepting his kiss.

"Her lips are so soft." Caesar thought to himself. Everything about her was beautiful and delicate. He wanted to be careful not to hurt her and so he did everything with care.

After a while they grew more intimate. Caesar was ontop of her as she rested on the couch. Ichihime gasped as his lips trailed down to her neck. This was the first time he's kissed it. She was enjoying the sensation but, she began getting nervous as her boyfriend tried opening her shirt.

"C-Caesar wait." She placed a hand over his to stop him.

"Ichihime."

The pink-haired girl looked away blushing, "I-I don't think I'm ready for this. Gomenasai.." She hid her face in her hands thinking he would hate her.

The teen moved his hand away from her shirt and sat up, helping her into his lap.

"Heh?!" She looked up at him and he smiled.

"I wouldn't pressure you into doing something you're not ready for." He held her close. "That is why, I will wait for you. It doesn't matter how long I'll wait. As long as I get to spend time with you, is enough for me."

"Caesar" the girl smiled with small tears in her eyes.

Caesar kissed her forehead gently.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Let's watch the next horror film."

"I thought you didn't want to watch anymore." Caesar chuckled.

"Oh I know. But it's payback." Ichihime giggled as she pulled out the horror movie Caesar hated.

"Oh no please not that one."

"It's too late," she smiled warmly.

They spent the rest of the night watching the horror film while, Caesar held onto her for his life.


	2. Family Time

"Nii-chan, can we bake a cake? please?" A blonde little girl asked as she sat on the counter, swinging her feet.

"I already got the chocolate we need." The girl's twin brother looked through the pantry for the baking chocolate.

"Oh Bianchi, Nel, of course we can" Caesar smiled warmly at his younger siblings. "Go get your aprons, I'm going to start getting all the ingredients," the white-haired teen loved baking, he practiced daily to make the cakes or chocolate just perfect.

The twins returned wearing their cute, matching aprons. "We're ready!" The children exclaimed as they jumped up and down.

"Nii-chan's cakes are the best!" Nel was happy she could help.

"I want to bake cakes as good as his." Bianchi was too happy as well. When they had time with their brother, they couldn't have been any happier.

"You two look so adorable. Mom chose the right aprons for you." Caesar gave a light smile. His mother died not to long ago, and it was her who taught him how to bake. Nothing could compare to her cakes.

"We can't be sad about it all the time Nii-chan."

"Yeah! She's probably watching over us."

The upbeat personality is the one thing he really admires about his younger siblings. They're always there to help him stay positive.

"You guys are something else." Caesar ruffled their hair, one with each hand. "Let's start, shall we?"

"Mm!" The blonde twins nodded in unison.

The three began to make a cake. Caesar mixed the batter as the twins put in the necessary ingredients. They had already memorized what they needed in each type of cake.

The twins watched as their brother poured the batter into the round baking pans.

They tried the remaining batter that was left on the bowl and they sparkled. Everything about the cake was always amazing to these children.

The white-haired teen placed the pans in the oven, setting the timer to when it would bake just right. He began getting the ingredients to decorate the cake. Fresh berries, whipping cream, chocolate, you name it. It was going to be delightful.

After a while, the kids watched as their brother took the now perfectly baked cakes and, placed them on a rack so that they can be decorated.

"This is gonna be fun Nii-chan!" The twins were excited. Decorating the cake was the best part about helping.

The older teen chuckled, "Of course. It's always fun to decorate, especially when you get to be creative."

The 3 began to decorate the chocolate cake. Caesar filled it with a raspberry filling, and then used the whipping cream instead of icing to cover all the cake. He usually did this to make it taste more fresh. The twins started adding the fruit and chocolate, being careful not to mess anything up.

Eventually, it was finally done. The cake was sparkling.

"It looks so good Nii-chan. We want to try it!" The children spoke in unison.

Caesar smiled and began cutting pieces for himself and his siblings.

After eating, Caesar placed part of the cake in a small box.

"Hey Nii-chan?" The twins approached him.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Is that for Nee-chan?"

Caesar turned a bit red. The twins usually liked teasing him by calling Ichihime their older sister.

"Yeah it's for her. Why do you ask?"

"When are you going to bake your wedding cake?" Nel leaned against his shoulder, doing a teasing gesture.

"Nel! Don't say those things it hasn't even been a year since we started going out."

"So that means you're thinking about it already aren't you Nii-chan?" Bianchi asked innocently.

"What?! N-no I'm not!" Caesar was turning more red.

"You're so uncool Nii-chan. You only turn to a tomato when it's about her."

"Shut up!"

"There's steam coming out of your head." The twins were running away from him playfully.

"It's too early to plan for a wedding."

"Aww but we already found the perfect place to have the party."

"What?!"

"Well you are obsessed with her. We thought maybe you wanted to marry her soon."

"I am still in high school you know. And she's two grades lower than me."

Caesar blushed.

"Ano what's going on here?" The pink-haired girl walked into the kitchen.

"Ichihime!" Caesar blushes at the sight of her. She was always so adorable but that's not the point now. Maybe she heard them talking about marriage!

"Don't worry Nee-chan!"

"We were only talking about how he should make your wedding cake soon!"

"Heh?!" Ichihime turned a bright shade of red.

"Nel, Bianchi I think that's enough."

"We also told him that we found the perfect place to have the party." The twins were having too much fun with the teasing. Apparently they learned this from their brother.

"Oh my" the pink-haired girl had steam coming out of her head as she fell over, fainting.

"Ichihime" the white-haired teen held her in his arms.

"Sorry Nii-chan. We just wanted to have fun." Both twins hugged onto him.

"It's okay. Perhaps I would have done the same thing of making her faint. It's happened before." Caesar chuckled a bit.

"I'll be carrying her like this when we do eventually walk down the aisle."

He thought to himself as he moved the hair out of his girlfriend's face. He began turning red after realizing what he just thought.

"Why don't you just admit you want to marry her Nii-chan?"

He turned to face his younger siblings. "You really aren't sorry are you." His eyebrow twitched a bit.

"I'll get you right after I place her on my bed so she can recover." He smirked slightly.

"Oh no he's gonna do the thing Bianchi!"

"Oh you mean "that"? The male twin grimaced.

After he came back, Caesar hugged his siblings.

"Heh?!" Both of them looked up at him.

"You really are something else. I don't think there's anything wrong with dreaming for something to happen."

"We just really like Nee-chan for you."

"She's really pretty and nice. She's always there for you."

Caesar's eyes widened a bit and then his gaze softened. "Thanks you guys." He kissed each of them on the head. "Now you should go finish up your homework."

"Okay Nii-chan!" The two scurried off to their room happily.

Ichihime came back down from the stairs. "Ano sorry about that." She blushed.

"It's okay Ichihime." He smiled.

"Nel and Bianchi are always causing trouble aren't they," the girl giggled.

"Yes, but their intentions are pure" he held her close.

"Caesar..you really are a kind older brother." She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

The two kissed gently.

"Shouldn't you save that for when you're in your room?" An older male with blonde hair walked into the kitchen.

"Dad!" Caesar blushed madly.

"C-Caesar-dono." Ichihime turned red again.

"Augustus is okay. But, seriously get a room you love birds." The man smirked the same way Caesar does as he walked out to the backyard.

"I guess teasing runs in the family" Ichihime fell into her boyfriend's arms, almost fainting again.

"Yeah I got that from my dad. I can't help it." He placed her on the counter and leaned against her.

"C-Caesar" the girl blushed madly.

He kissed her again. She kissed back afraid of being seen.

"W-what about what your dad said? We should go to your room."

Caesar smirked slightly and whispered to her,

"I don't care if he sees. You're all mine." He bit her ear teasingly.

The girl turned the brightest red she could and fainted.

"Whoops, I may have gone too far again", the teen laughed in amusement. "Im so sorry!" He picked her up again worried and carried her to his room.

She didn't expect to wake up the next morning, to a shirtless Caesar.

It really runs in the family.

**_Just a few things to note._**

**_1\. Caesar's father looks like the twins, while I made Caesar look like his mother (she has the white hair and blue eyes)._**

**_2\. Speaking of his father, he has the same name. However, I used the title Augustus from a future Roman emperor. Mainly because of higher authority, since in this case, he is a father._**


	3. Best Friends

**_Disclaimer: If you do not like yaoi or lemon please feel free to disregard or skip this chapter. This is a shipping that I would like to ship for fun. It's not to be taken seriously. That's why it's in the Drabble collection. If you decide to read this, I hope you enjoy cx_**

"It's really cool Brutus! Thank you for the gift!" The white-haired boy was excited to receive a hand-made present from his best friend. He made him a cute little robot from spare car parts.

Caesar held his friend's hand blushing a bit. Of course they were the best of friends, so holding hands was not a strange thing to Brutus.

"Merry Christmas Caesar" the green-haired boy smiled.

"Merry Christmas Brutus"

Brutus looked through the Christmas photo album, from four years ago, that Caesar had left out on the coffee table. They had just moved to Japan and lived in the house the blue-eyed teen's father owned.

The boy looked up as his best friend passed by. He blushed at the sight of his white hair moving gracefully, and his blue eyes that were like the sky. He couldn't have been more handsome. Indeed, Brutus had developed feelings for his best friend after all the years they've spent together.

Caesar had trouble the last few years. He was heartbroken from his last relationship. A girl named Aphrodite was the one who caused it. At the end of their relationship, she told him she couldn't do it anymore; that she wasn't ready. That very day, on his way to school, he found her kissing another male.

After that he began to play with women's hearts; only satisfying his hurt from the last relationship.

Eventually Brutus knocked sense back into him, telling him that he will never find another girl if he kept that up. Truthfully, he was relieved that Aphrodite left Caesar. She was using and taking advantage of him, and he didn't realize it. She always knew how to make him fall back in love with her.

It was then when Brutus' feelings grew stronger for his friend. They spent a lot of time together after that.

"Hey Brutus. Are you okay?" The blue-eyed teen waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Hmm? Caesar" his heart was pounding. His friend had caught him off guard and day dreaming.

"You've been spacing out a lot."

"Oh it's nothing. You shouldn't worry."

Caesar sat next to him, leaning closer. "Of course I'm going to worry if you don't tell me what's really going on."

The white-haired teen was really good at reading his mind, perhaps it's because they've been friends for so long.

"I can't really tell you Caesar. You could hate me for it. Or think I'm weird.."

"It can't be that bad I mean, we always talk about weird things. Also you know I can never hate my best friend."

"But"

Caesar leaned closer towards his friend. "Why are you so afraid to tell me Brutus?"

The purple eyed male blushed madly, once his friend got that persistent, he couldn't help it.

"I just.."

"You just?"

"I really like you Caesar!" He covered his mouth realizing what he just said, turning a bright shade of red.

Caesar's eyes widened. He didn't think his best friend would have those type of feelings for him.

"Brutus why didn't you.."

"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have said that.." Brutus stood up, wiping his face, "Forget you heard that." With that he ran upstairs into his room.

"Brutus! Wait!" Caesar blushed. "That idiot why didn't he say something before.." He went after him.

The green-haired teen was looking through his phone, his eyes watery. Pictures of him and his best-friend everywhere. They were stuck together like glue. They were never apart.

"It will never happen..." He smiled to himself and put the phone down.

"Brutus" Caesar opened the door quietly.

"Don't please..you must be disgusted with me.. I have such feelings for you."

The taller teen sat next to him on his bed quietly. There was a shadow over his face.

"I knew it! You must hate me Caesar! I knew I shouldn't ha-" Brutus' eyes widened as the other male pressed his lips against his.

He was in a daze, and he gave in and returned the kiss.

The white-haired teen broke it gently and looked at him, blushing a bit.

"Caesar don't tell me you.." The green-haired teen was shocked. His first kiss had been taken by his best friend. But he was more shocked that he actually kissed him.

"The truth is.. I really like you too." He strokes Brutus' cheek.

"Caesar.." Tears ran down from the purple orbs. He was in disbelief but at the same time was happy what his friend accepted him. His feelings and who he is.

The older teen kissed him again and they fell onto the bed. Caesar was being gentle, not to hurt his best friend. He kissed his neck softly, enjoying the sweet taste of it.

"C-Caesar" Brutus was moaning quietly, and placed a hand on his head, letting his friend do what he pleased.

After a while, Caesar had put his hand over his pants gently. Being careful, he began to rub him.

The green-haired boy blushed madly and gasped.

"D-don't stop." They began to kiss again as Caesar kept going.

Eventually, both teens were nude and the white haired one was preparing to please the younger one. "C-Caesar it's my first time." He looked away blushing madly. "I'm scared it will hurt."

Caesar smiled and placed a hand on his face. "If it hurts any time then tell me and I will stop."

"Mm" Brutus was still embarrassed to show his natural form but he was amazed by Caesar. His body was lean. He had muscle but he always had a thin frame.

The taller teen used his fingers gently to help his friend adjust.

The younger teen winced slightly at the sensation but, he couldn't help releasing a moan.

"H-hurry! Don't do this anymore please. I need you Caesar." Brutus was no longer in control of his emotions, he just needed his best friend.

Caesar listened to his friend's plead and did just that. He went in gently, hoping his friend would not get hurt. The younger teen, cried slightly as his friend's length went in. He had never felt such pleasure and pain before. He gripped onto him, hoping it would take the pain all away.

The white haired male wiped his tears gently. "It will be okay. I promise you Brutus." He placed his forehead against his and went in a bit more.

Brutus moaned in pain but more so in ecstasy.

Caesar began moving gently, making sure he was not going too rough on his friend. Brutus was moaning and letting him do as he pleased. After a while the pain began to go away and the green-haired teen was starting to feel more good. He was being pleasured by this new sensation he was feeling. There was nothing that could describe how he felt. Only that he was happy it was Caesar.

The white-haired male moaned as the two became trapped in the passionate moment. Both were reaching their limit so they wanted to finish it off on a good note.

They both gripped hands and kissed passionately, enjoying the powerful sensation as the two were joined together.

They began kissing again, becoming more intimate. Both panting and their minds running wild from the moment.

"Caesar I can't take it anymore!" Brutus broke the kiss and moaned as he let it go. The substance getting on his best friend.

Caesar moaned and released himself too. Brutus' eyes widened and he gasped as he was being filled. Eventually both fell on the bed, panting, gasping for the breath they lost.

"Brutus..that was..amazing." Caesar was panting, facing his friend.

"I didn't think it would feel like that. But I really liked it. You're more amazing, Caesar." The younger teen snuggled against him.

"I hope I didn't hurt you. I just want you to feel safe." The white-haired teen kissed his forehead.

"Mm" Brutus shook his head. "Not at all. But.. What does that make us now?"

Caesar sat up to clean himself, "Well it's whatever you want us to be." He laid back down after cleaning up, placing an arm around Brutus.

"Then I want you to be mine." The purple-eyed male kissed the other.

He kissed him back.

"I will be yours then." Caesar covered them both with the blanket.

Brutus smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

"Brutus?" the green-haired boy came back to reality and looked at his friend who was still waving his hand over his face.

"Caesar!" He blushed making a sudden movement foreword, hitting his head against the other's.

"Oww." Both teens rubbed their foreheads simultaneously.

"What's wrong Brutus? You've been spacing out the whole time. You had me worried there for a second." The white-haired teen ruffled his friend's hair.

"Oh it's nothing! I was just thinking about the homework I need to get done! You know for history class." Brutus looked away blushing a bit.

"Okay well it's getting late, you should get some rest. Don't want to be late to school." Caesar stood up and waved him off as he went up the stairs. "Goodnight Brutus."

The green-haired boy turned a bright shade of red. "What the hell am I doing?! Why did I imagine that.. We're just friends. Of course that wouldn't happen. Besides he has.." The boy thought to himself as he turned to look at a picture, on a frame, of a pink-haired girl smiling. Next to her was his best friend, with his arm around her.

"He found the right girl already. " He sighed and smiled lightly, putting the album back on the bookcase.

"I need to move on."

**_Note: Aphrodite, who I made Caesar's ex girlfriend, will be shown in another serious fanfic I started writing._**

**_Also Caesar and Brutus are 18 and 17 respectively._**


	4. Rule 1: Don't Text In Class

**_Back to Caesar x Ichi cx_**

**_Homeroom_**

"You look really beautiful today Ichihime. I could look at you all morning."

Ichihime blushed as she read the text from her boyfriend. She turned to face the white-haired teen, his face in his hand as he looked at her.

"I'm bored. We should skip class." He smirked lightly.

"Caesar please focus. You know how Charlemagne-sensei gets."

"Ah. I'll try to hang in there then. Besides, looking at my adorable girlfriend is enough to spend the rest of class time."

Ichihime turned red, "M-mm. Just don't let him see you distracted." She turned back to keep studying.

A few minutes later Ichihime's phone vibrated. Her boyfriend texted her again.

"You look so adorable when you study. Maybe we should have a study session, that way I can see you like that more often."

The girl blushed madly with steam coming out of her head.

Caesar noticed her reaction and laughed amusingly.

"Is something funny Gaius?" The blonde teacher turned to face the blue-eyed teen.

"Actually there is. I was laughing at the way you talk. It always makes me want to fall asleep."

"Caesar stop it." The girl texted him, concerned for his words.

"Is that so? It won't be funny anymore once you have detention now will it?"

"Detention? Oh please I didn't do anything wrong."

"Detention after school. There's absolutely no texting in class Gaius."

Caesar looked at him in disbelief.

Ichihime placed a hand on her face. She knew it would lead to this.

**_Later After School_**

"Ah Gaius you are here early for detention."

"Let's just get it over with." Caesar sat in the back, resting his head against the wall.

"Hmm an hour of detention..what shall I make you do-" his mumbling was cut off by the classroom door slamming open.

"Charlemagne.." A tall-slender woman shoved papers against the teacher's chest.

"Hannibal.."

"Don't think I'm happy about working with you..I saw you with that woman."

"Whatever do you mean? You're my only woman."

"Then explain why I saw you holding hands."

"We're just friends."

"Oh really?"

Caesar watched as the two teachers quarreled. He was looking back and forth. Were the two in a relationship?

At some point, Hannibal had Charlemagne by his tongue.

"Charles, I won't forgive you for that. However, I'll let it slide." She took her fingers away from his tongue and he licked his lips slightly.

"It won't happen again my lady." The man blushed a bit.

Caesar cringed at the scene going on. Their relationship was too much for him. It was too much for a smooth teen like him!

"Um excuse me, can I leave now?"

The teen wanted to get out. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh Gaius. I almost forgot you were still here." The blonde teacher smirked at the teen slightly.

"You're despicable Charles. Letting a poor student see this." She glared at Caesar. She never really liked him to begin with. He had a way with words that made her tick.

"Maybe it was part of his detention." The male winked at her.

"You're terrible Charles." She grabbed him by the tie, earning an amused look from him.

"Only for you I would be."

The girl blushed slightly. "I mean it, you idiot!"

Caesar took the chance to sneak out of the class. He ran down the hallway at high speed, wanting to leave school as quickly as he could.

The door swung open as Caesar got to his house. Ichihime looked over with a worried expression.

"Caesar what happened?!"

He was panting heavily and kneeling. "Running is not my thing," He laughed tiredly.

"Hmm?" The girl blinked. "Why were you running Caesar?"

"The relationship between both teachers..it was true?!"

"Oh you mean the affair between Charlemagne-sensei and Hannibal-sensei?"

"I know what they're like now." Caesar said it distastefully.

"Oh my I didn't think you would react like that." The pink-haired girl giggled.

"It was horrible."

"Well now you know not to text me in class Caesar." She smiled at him.

"I can't help it though. You're so adorable."

"It's going to have to wait," she moved her lips closer to his.

Caesar nodded before moving in for the kiss. Right before he could press his lips against hers, she moved away playfully.

"You're not going to get a kiss today Caesar. It's for teasing me during my studies." Ichihime winked playfully.

A smirk formed across his lips. "Is that so?"

"That's right. If you don't text me in class tomorrow then I'll kiss you." The girl walked past him and out the door. "See you tomorrow Caesar." She smiled warmly.

"Ah Ichihime! Wait!" The teen looked at the closed door.

"Haha! Nii-chan's kiss got rejected! It got rejected!" The twins were jumping around, teasing their brother.

"Shut up!" The white-haired teen blushed madly.

"Could this day get any worse?!"


	5. Dancing Tango

**_Inspired by the song Objection by Shakira._**

"I wonder where this music class is..." A pink-haired girl was looking for the location of her tango class. It was her first semester of college but, she was always interested in foreign cultures and this was one of the cultural classes she wanted to take.

"DH 215..where could this class be.." She walked down the hall looking for the class. She knew nothing about the school although, her brother insisted he take her before classes started. The girl no longer wanted to be a hindrance to him so she refused.

She asked her friend Chacha about it but, she too didn't know. So she just decided to search on her own. She didn't look up from the paper, and eventually bumped into someone.

"G-gomenasai."

"Are you looking for a class?" The man looked at her. She couldn't help but notice his dazzling blue eyes and snow, white hair. The most attractive man she has ever met.

"M-mm. I can't find DH 215.. I've been looking for almost 20 minutes. I'll be late if I don't hurry." The girl blushed, trying to avoid his gaze. Every time she turned he looked at her.

The man chuckled, "It's on the second floor. It's right after you leave the staircase."

"A-arigato." She ran off and stopped for a second, "B-by the way my name is Ichihime." She blushed and scurried off.

"How adorable. I'm definitely going to see her soon." The white-haired man smiled to himself.

**_In the dance classroom_**

"Hatsu!"

"Ichihime-chan!"

The two girls held hands, happy to have the same class.

"A-ano do you know where the instructor is?" Ichihime asked curiously.

"He left the room because he had to go handle some business." Hatsu fixed her pale, red- violet hair.

"What does he look like?" The pink-haired girl smiled.

"That's a secret. But he's really hot and gorgeous!" The other girl squealed.

"We're here for school not check out instructors Hatsu. Besides you have Mitsuhide."

"Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't check guys out..that's what Chacha said."

After waiting for 10 minutes, the instructor returned. Ichihime thought he was a student though, because he couldn't look any older than some of the guys there.

"Heh? You have this class too?" The girl blushed madly.

The man grabbed her hand and twirled her in a circle, and held her close. To finish the tango move, he bent her back gently but, quick.

"I will be your instructor this semester. Ichihime. My name is Gaius Julius Caesar. But just Caesar is fine." He spoke close to her ear.

Ichihime blushed as she felt his hot breath.

"Hehhhhhh?!"

_He's going to be my instructor?!_


End file.
